1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus configured to convey a sheet along a conveyance path and record an image on the sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known an image recording apparatus including a housing in which a conveyance path is defined, and an image is recorded on a sheet conveyed along the conveyance path. For reduced size of the image recording apparatus, the conveyance path is often curved in the housing. To perform maintenance and clear paper jam in the conveyance path, for example, the housing has an opening through which the conveyance path is accessible by a user. The opening can be opened and closed by a cover. The cover is pivotably supported by the housing to prevent loss or other similar problems.